Vic
Vic (proper name Verus Ebara) is a character, specifically the lead protagonist, of Gradius V. Though he addressed himself by his formal name initially, the nickname he was given by the characters around him eventually stuck, and he has adopted it as if it were his name all along. Backstory Vic was initially what many would call a war hero in the making. In his original universe, he was assigned to pilot the legendary temporal space-fighter that had saved planet Gradius many times before; the latest generation of Vic Viper, model T-301. Over the course of his deployment, he exterminated the oncoming Bacterian force with his wingwoman, Marin Fortitude, the pilot of Alpinia 08-G. Through a risky time loop maneuver, he was able for destroying the head warship of the Bacterian Empire, ending the fifth and final Bacterian War in 8010. However, his return was delayed by quite a margin when a portal to the Knitterverse appeared, managing to vacuum his ship and send him into the skies above the city. When cooperating among the other captives of the Knitter, he often acts as a level head, sometimes taking the role of the leader. Hailing from a far future, he is also able to serve as a mechanic for a wide variety of machinery from other universes. When the situation permits, he can sometimes serve as emotional support for teammates. Personality Initially, Vic was very duty-oriented and confident, borderline cocky. He didn't often take time to unwind or to socialize with others, with one glaring exception. As time progressed, and as he observed the exploits of those around him, he began to grow a sense of insecurity about his ability, perceiving himself as barely an asset without Vic Viper T-301. This desire to become the strongest eventually overtook him, being a direct catalyst of the Gemini and Shadow Nightmare Arcs. Once he re-emerged from said conflicts, he traveled on a path of growth to overcome his shortcomings and seize control of his new trajectory in life. His peace wouldn't last for too long, as a new inner conflict would emerge once a loved one of his had a violent outburst and departed without a word of acknowledgement or sympathy towards him. He soon began to question his true role in a cosmic scheme, weighing between a multiversal life with those he cares for, or a life in the Gradian Armada, as he was originally intended to live out. Ability Set/Toolkit and Fighting Style Throughout the RP, Vic has possessed a wide variety of weaponry and equipment at his disposal, with his toolkit constantly changing relative to the plot. Beam Pistol Vic's signature beam pistol has remained his primary arms for the entire story. The device utilizes an energy known as Wreek, originating from Gradius, to project deadly rays of plasma at targets. The beam attacks come in various forms: * S (Standard): Swift blasts of plasma formed similarly to teardrops. Quick reload time, but low damage. * A (Auto-Aim): '''The plasma takes the same form as standard shots, but possesses homing properties. Good for constantly moving targets. * '''L (Laser): A thin, long, single dimensional beam that aligns its trajectory with the barrel of the gun until it exits the chamber completely. * RI (Ripple): '''A large ring of plasma. Good for attacking a swarm of smaller targets. * '''RO (Round): '''Generates a force field around the target that constantly damages anything that attempts to enter it. * '''G (Gravity): '''A thin spark of plasma that explodes on contact, forming an epicenter of gravity that pulls foes towards the exhausted energy. * '''P (Pulse): '''Triplet lasers that completely ignore matter and burn through material at a molecular level. They do very little damage as a result. * '''V (Vector): Similar to Ripple, but forms as a large circular plane rather than a ring. Requires much more energy to use than Ripple as a result. * F (Fire Blaster): '''It's a flamethrower. Simple as that. Vic Viper T-301 Vic's spacecraft possesses much of the same weaponry that his pistol has. In fact, the pistol was fashioned after the ship's weaponry. However, due to the additional Wreek stock chambers present in Vic Viper, it has access to additional arms. * '''Spread Bomb: '''A hatch opens on the bottom of the craft, dispensing a warhead with a large explosion radius. * '''Option: '''An orange orb of pure Wreek appears behind the ship, mimicking its movement and firing pattern. Its attacks are designed not to harm any registered Gradian craft. * '''Force Field: '''A blue field of energy surrounds the craft, protecting it from a few attacks until it dissipates. * '''Reduce: Provides protection as the Force Field does, but reduces the size of the ship (and anything inside of it) to assist in evasive maneuvers. * Cloaking: Allows the craft to be invisible by normal means. Shock Viper Armor In his time allied with the false being Polarite, Vic had access to a slew of new latent abilities, leading him to essentially abandon Vic Viper in favor of fighting on foot. New Pistol Shock Viper's weaponry was fueled by his emotional state, changing the form of his beam pistol's plasma attacks. Effects include: * Attack amplification * Attack multiplication * Granting attacks the element of electricity * Noise Force Big Bang (A super-attack of a certain element that gradually builds energy over time until release) Additional weapons The form of Shock Viper also allowed Vic to draw an electric sword for attack, which could be expanded to massive size for a Thunderbolt Blade strike. Shock Viper was also granted similar abilities to Star Force Mega Man, able to manifest various explosives, busters and blades to assist in combat. Abilities Naturally, as an EM Wave Change, Shock Viper was able to traverse the Wave Road running along the sky and enter various machinery to interact with their core components. He also possessed enhanced agility, dexterity and reaction time. It's worth noting that since Gemini died along with Shock Viper, this information is merely for archival purposes. Fighting Style Wielding a ranged weapon, Vic naturally avoids hand-to-hand or melee combat, though he does have the Light Dagger maneuver if need be. With his massive toolkit, he tends towards manipulating either his opponent or the environment to gain an advantage. Personas Icarus After Vic's self-induced coma following the deaths of Gemini and Shock Viper, Vic obtained the Persona Icarus '(based off of the Greek mythological figure), and its ability set gradually grew as Vic continued to fight. Its moves, in chronological order, are as follows (bold skills are skills that are kept for the second awakening, italics are for movement only skills): * Garu: Initial skill. A weak blast of wind, but still fast enough to sever and cut enemies. * Rakukaja: Initial skill. Grants either Vic or one of his allies a boost in durability. * ''Vitaeon: Skill was invented during Vic's experimental period on the iceberg. Allows Vic to jump extremely high off a large cyclone, and use two smaller cyclones generated on his feet to hover. * Volas: Skill was invented spontaneously during a battle with Seraphim. Vic generates a forceful gust that propels him opposite of the direction his hand faces. * Vortex Wind: Skill was invented during off time between conflicts. Vic generates a large wind tunnel that allows him to freely travel through the air. * '''Marakukaja: Obtained after the battle with "Shadow William". Replaced Rakukaja. Grants Vic and all of his allies a boost in durability. * Garula: Obtained after the battle with "Shadow Teddie". Replaced Garu. A medium power blast of wind, fast enough to slash foes several times in succession. * Power Shot: Skill invented at unknown time. Icarus charges Vic's pistol to fire a stronger charge shot, dealing moderate gun damage to an opponent. * Makarakarn: in which Icarus obtained this skill has been retconned. Allows Vic to reflect one projectile attack. * Heat Riser: Obtained during a critical moment in the relationship between Vic and Sakura (their social link, if you will). Grants either Vic or one of his allies a boost in striking power, durability and agility all at once. * Resist Elec: Obtained after a battle with Psycho (the twisted version of Saiko warped by the Red Chains). Allows Vic to resist electric attacks. * Spiragis: Obtained after a surge of negative emotion following Sakura's kidnapping. Allows Vic to travel in a concentrated whirlwind. Replaced Vortex Wind, as it was faster and more efficient. * Light Dagger: Skill invented at unknown time. Icarus draws a blade of plasma out of Vic's pistol, and Vic uses it to stab at the enemy, dealing light physical damage. * Invigorate: Obtained after a heart-to-heart with Cheet. Refreshes his mental state gradually as a battle goes on. * Shining Ballista: Skill invented at unknown time, but first used during the fall of Tethys. Replaced Power Shot. Icarus generates a ballista made of pure light and fires a high speed arrow at an opponent, dealing high gun damage. * Garudyne: Obtained at unknown time, but first used during the battle with Fake Morgan. Replaced Garula. A high power blast of wind, strong enough to lift most targets off the ground, at the very least cutting them many times in an instant. Tara Upon discovering his true resolve and trajectory in his struggle during the battle with Fake Morgan, Vic received his second awakening to the Persona known as Tara (based on the Buddhist goddess), and continued on a path of growth since. Her abilities are as follows: * Garudyne: Inherited from Icarus * Marakukaja: Inherited * Makarakarn: Inherited * Heat Riser: Inherited * Light Dagger: Inherited * Resist Elec: Inherited * Invigorate: Inherited * X-Arrow: Obtained upon awakening, replaced Shining Ballista. Tara generates two shining bows, using her four hands to fire both simultaneously at one target, dealing severe gun damage. * Invigorate 2: Obtained following Fake Morgan's defeat, replaced Invigorate. Restores Vic's mental state gradually as a battle progresses. * Arbiter's Echo: ??? Relationships Sakura Kinomoto Vic and Sakura have one of the most powerful bonds in the entire RP, if not the most powerful. Their relationship has spanned nearly the entirety of the story, though it originated in an unsuspecting manner. The two first interacted upon opening the restaurant, where they had a polite conversation about their home universes while cooking a meal for themselves. Afterward, they both found each other's company comforting; Sakura held onto Vic because of her lack of an older support figure in the absence of her actual older brother, and Vic held onto Sakura because of her optimism and radiant positivity in a terrible situation. When Therion was present, the two of them both acted as Sakura's supportive elders, though only one of them would continue that way. Their mutual affections rose to a fever pitch once Vic found himself frequently in grave danger, particularly after his crash following the Dalek Invasion and his possession by, and eventual death with, Gemini. In fact, Sakura was the motivation Vic needed to fight back against their influence and destroy himself, as well as the one who was able to revive him at all, their bond allowing her to use her most powerful card. Afterward, during the Shadow Nightmares arc, it is learned that Vic feels insecure about his admiration of Sakura due to how much more impressive he believes the other people in her life are. Through defeating his Shadow Self, however, he overcomes that insecurity, and understands that he can still have a role in her life. For a long period of time between the larger stories, Vic and Sakura shared a bond of siblings after Vic confessed to both her and Mirror that he loved them like sisters. The two often refer to each other as "big brother" and "little sis" with little hesitance. This bond, naturally, was on full display during Sakura's kidnapping, in which the loss of his distant sister drove Vic to near neurosis over getting her back. However, upon the departure of Mirror without a word in acknowledgement to him, a distance has grown between the two. Vic seems to be questioning the purpose and validity of his relationship with Sakura. Mirror Many of the same affections Vic had towards Sakura, Vic had towards Mirror, for many of the same reasons. This is primarily because Mirror originated as a reflection of Sakura before growing into her own individual. Once she did, though, Vic began to grow an admiration for her personal struggles as well, often serving as emotional support during her periods of ponderance about self-purpose and identity. Vic also saw her as a sister before and after she revealed her true form. Of course, once she stormed off in a hurry, Vic felt coldness from her, and started to sour towards their relationship. He is reluctant to even mention her at the moment. Spoilstal Spoilstal is considered one of Vic's closer friends by the man himself. During his depressive phase with his developing inferiority complex, Spoilstal served as a source of support for the troubled man, even if his advice and reassurance weren't completely sound. Vic appreciates his confidence, forcefulness and sheer persistence regardless of that. He also enjoys Spoilstal's company casually, finding his volatility and loud outbursts about spoilers fairly amusing. He often calls him by the endearing nickname "Spoil". Julie At first, Vic and Julie were only people with a common goal, that being annihilating either Crow, the Knitter or whatever creature set foot in their path. However, further interaction created a simple but strong friendship between the two, both willing receivers for each other's struggles. They often think on the same wavelength, able to cooperate and synchronize with ease, to the point of which they were able to form the second Unison Attack present in the RP. Geo Stelar As one of the heroes that helped to save his life, Vic is grateful and respectful towards Geo. After he awakened, though, the two began to form an additional bond founded on their shared fascination with technology of all kinds. With Vic's mechanical expertise and Geo's software development skill, they were responsible for developing the temporary message network for those trapped in the Knitterverse. Even outside of their personal projects, Vic and Geo have a form of mentor-apprentice relationship, primarily regarding Vic's wide mechanical knowledge, but also regarding Vic's more matured mindset as opposed to Geo, who despite having gone through a lot in his home universe, is still a child at heart. Schezo Wegey Though their relationship is not as prominent, Schezo and Vic's relationship is one of the most important in the RP, as a driving force of the Shadow Nightmare arc. Even though their relations began with an aggressive battle, the two gained a strong mutual respect for one another during their interactions in their shared dream space. Schezo admires Vic's perseverance and resourcefulness, and Vic appreciates Schezo's solidarity and wisdom, fitting of one far older than him. Though this relationship persists, the two do not interact often, due to Schezo preferring solitude and serenity over interacting with people. He has attempted to assist Vic in his struggles once, when he and Hornet came up with a plan to help distract Vic from his issues on a trip to the island. Aoba Anoa Hailing from the same multiverse, the two Vic Viper pilots were bound to bond at some point. Initially, Anoa treated Vic as a celebrity, with him being the future war hero who ended the Bacterian threat for good. Through extended interaction, though, she found herself sympathizing with Vic's inner struggles and his relationship with his sisters, gaining a new appreciation for the man. Though Vic also cares for Anoa, he mostly finds her as an ally and a silly confidant. He particularly finds her romantic desperation funny. Haruna Annaka Vic doesn't know all that much about Haruna other than her sharp aim and her love of cute, easily embarrassed boys with blue armor plates, but to him, a friend of Sakura is a friend of his. He greatly enjoys Haruna's antics on and off of the battlefield, and regards her as an laudable member of the team, only wielding a rifle. Cheet Though Vic does respect Cheet's resolve and confidence on the battlefield, he has expressed ambivalence towards him in the past. The most prevalent of his gripes is Cheet's arsenal and array of abilities being able to get him out of far too many pinches, leading him to call Cheet "Mr. Perfect" internally. He also expresses skepticism towards the idea of Celestials, scoffing at the idea of a Time Council and groaning at the thought of all the terms that have been made for elements inside of and outside of universes. He finds these cynical marks easier to push past, however, due to his heart-to-heart conversations with Cheet following the kidnapping of Sakura and the disappearance of Missy Knowledge. His sympathy for a fellow family head who's lost someone they love helped him warm up to the Polygonomial. Sans Vic hasn't interacted with Sans very often at all. However, his assessment of his nightmares has revealed that he feels constantly judged upon by the skeleton, and often feels either direct ambivalence or silent dread when the two are near one another. Primrose Though Vic finds himself mostly tolerant of the Knitterverse city and its denizens, Primrose is one of the individuals he cannot manage to think fondly of. In the beginning, he treated her as any other one of the victims of the Knitter's scheme. However, once her more pessimistic attitude and dry, snarky quipping began to gain prominence, he began to dislike her, though not strongly. Even after Primrose was forced to confront her inner demons and her troubled past, this feeling did not subside. He mentally sighs upon sight of her. Crow Having fought against him on numerous occasions, Vic has harbored a good disliking for the self-labeled bad guy of all creation. His cocky attitude and exposed, almost theatrical nature as an adversary reminds Vic too much of himself. However, Vic's starting to think about him a little more than he expected, or he would admit... Trivia * Despite Vic and Ziul not frequently interacting or having much chemistry when they do interact, the two have been shipped frequently as a form of inside joke. ** In backstage (Chaosn't) canon, Vic actively teases Ziul about the shipping in the studio, but is just as unamused with the outbreak as she is. * Vic's Arcana, and therefore the Arcana of his two Personas, is IX. Fortune. ** He shares this Arcana with Jun Kurosu/Kashihara from Persona 2 and Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4. Category:Hero Category:Summoning Category:Air Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Electricity Manipulation Category:Statistics Modification Category:Homing Attack Category:Flight Category:Characters